The present invention relates to a weak acid bar soap (super-transparent bar soap) with a waterproof protective film capable of preventing excessive dissolution while in use and capable of preventing local dissolution when set on a soap stand or the like, especially preventing adhesion to a soap stand or the like by dissolved soap.
The term “soap” includes a variety of soap types, and there have recently been popularized and used transparent or semi-transparent bar soaps with patterns or pressed flowers embedded therein for imparting a decorative effect. For example, Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 55-146455 relates to “a patterned soap” including a transparent bar soap with a character or pattern embedded therein. Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 58-163544 relates to “a composite soap” in which various color bar soaps are combined.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 61-76600 relates to “an advertising soap” in which a sheet of printed paper or a printed resin film is sandwiched between a transparent or semi-transparent bar soap and a base made of a lightweight material, such as a foamed synthetic resin or the like, and combined using an adhesive. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 61-233100 relates to “a transparent soap set with a plant” which includes a transparent soap having a low melting temperature and at least one plant such as a crude drug, a potpourri, or a flower in an original form or a crushed form.
Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3064487 relates to “a soap with a pressed flower” in which a pressed flower is added as a decoration to the surface or the inside of a bar soap body. In the soap with the pressed flower, a plant such as a pressed flower or the like is embedded in the soap. However, the bright color of the plant changes to reduce the effect as a decorative art soap. The color changes due to contact with air, but also the color changes before the flower is embedded in the soap or during the embedding step. Moreover, the color also changes due to soap components after embedding.
The inventor of this application also filed an application for patent entitled “Decorative Art Soap” on Apr. 2, 2002, and the application was registered on Aug. 6, 2005 (Japanese Patent No. 3581959). This patent relates to a decorative art soap including “a transparent weak acid soap and a tridimensional dry plant embedded therein, wherein the weak acid soap is controlled to pH 6 or less, and the dry tridimensional plant is controlled to substantially the same pH as that of the soap.”
In the decorative art soap disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3581959, the embedded dry plant is controlled to substantially the same pH as that of the weak acid transparent soap, and thus the embedded dry plant never changes in color, thereby maintaining the effect as an art soap.
Also, the inventor filed another application for patent entitled “Decorative Art Soap” on Nov. 29, 2000 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-161300). This application relates to pinching some parts of ornamental portion between two transparent films at least one side of which is spread with adhesive, making an ornamental sheet, which is embedded into the bar soap.
Said “Decorative Art Soap” which is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-161300 is made by a more convenient operation than embedding each ornamental portion separately, because each ornamental portion such as dried flower or the like is embedded inside or on a surface of a bar soap as a ornamental sheet. Furthermore, the ornamental portion inside of the ornamental sheet will not change its color for long time because it is completely sealed with the transparent film, and air cannot come in.
Then, weak acid bar soaps are used preferably for these bar soaps which have an ornamental nature, so that the ornaments look beautiful. For example, “transparent solid detergent” which disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 55-25465 is known as a composition of the weak acid bar soaps.
[Patent Document 1]
Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 55-146455
[Patent Document 2]
Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 58-163544
[Patent Document 3]
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 61-76600
[Patent Document 4]
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 61-233100
[Patent Document 5]
Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3064487
[Patent Document 6]
Japanese Patent No. 3581959.
[Patent Document 7]
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-161300
[Patent Document 8]
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 55-25465